


Sceptre of Flamel - #13 - View

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #13 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #13 - View

**#13 - View**

The angel slammed into the ground mere feet from Roy, and he tried to scramble back, but he had nowhere to go. Huge white wings fanned out and the angel barked orders to a handful of other warriors who had landed mere seconds behind their leader. They saluted and moved quickly, fanning out toward the handful of deformed nephilim, all of which bristled with weapons forged especially to take down angels.

"Where's Ed?" Roy had the presence of mind to ask. He was bleeding, but it was nothing incapacitating.

The angel's commander stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Roy. The armor glistened gold in the cold winter air. He shoved the haft of the spear he was carrying into the snow and pulled the helmet from his head as he turned to face Roy.

Edward didn't look upset, only sad as he shook his hair free of the chain mail. "Are you hurt badly?" he asked instead.

"Ed?" Roy repeated in surprise. He'd seen Edward in Sariel's armor before, but something seemed different about this.

"Yeah, sorry I had to use you as bait." Edward crouched beside Roy. "And around the guys, could you call me Sariel? I don't get any respect from them as it is."

"You used me as BAIT?" Roy said incredulously. He couldn't tell if he should feel upset or proud of Edward at that moment.

"Sorry about that." Edward grinned at Roy, and then looked up as one of the angels he had arrived with. Edward straightened out of his crouch. "Report, Matafiel."

"Sir, outside of the handful of nephilim hiding in the woods this does not appear to be a grigori enclave."

"If I thought it would be I wouldn't have just brought a few of you guys," Edward said derisively. "Confiscate their weapons and report back to Zee."

"But-" the angel looked over his shoulder doubtfully. "We're just going to leave them here?"

Edward drew himself up to his full height, which barely reached the other angel's shoulder. "Are you questioning my orders, Matafiel?"

The angel obviously had to think about it a moment, then shook his head. "No sir, not at all." Once the other angel turned to do what Edward had told him, Edward actually deflated somewhat.

"I am so not cut out for this shit," Edward grumbled.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy asked, dazedly, rubbing his head. "Did I hit my head harder than I thought?"

"Nah," Edward said. "Just, stupid-ass duties. Can you stand?" Edward didn't wait for Roy to try on his own, his metal gauntlets wrapped around Roy's arm and hoisted him effortlessly to his feet. He stood uncertainly next to Edward, glancing down at him in his full battle regalia, then over at the other angels, who were all ... glaring at Roy.

"Uhoh," Edward said.

"What?" Roy asked. "What's uhoh?"

Instead of answering, Edward took a step forward, his wings spreading to block Roy from the other angel's view. This of course gave Roy a spectacular close-up view of Edward's feathers, which at this range and time just made him sneeze.

"What's going on, E-Sariel?" Roy demanded.

When Edward glanced over his shoulder at Roy again his eyes were unreadable. It made Roy feel uneasy like he hadn't before. "I'm sorry," he said. "They saw you."

He heard, even with Edward's wings and however many meters, one of the angels say unmistakably "Samael." Roy felt his heart stop beating at the name, he swallowed and looked, Edward was still looking at him.

"Go now, Roy," Edward said. "I'll deal with this."

"I-" Roy said.

_"Go."_


End file.
